


Dragones, desde la perspectiva de su Guardiana

by Celestecastillocegarra



Category: Obra original
Genre: Dragones/ Huevos de Dragón/ Mundo de Dragones/ Chica mitad Dragón-Humana, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestecastillocegarra/pseuds/Celestecastillocegarra
Summary: Este sera solo un lugar de One Shots donde publicare escenas que se me ocurran sobre una historia que me encantaría hacer pero no me sale.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agregar que los capítulos no son continuaciones a menos que yo lo diga.
> 
> En este "Capitulo" veremos cosas que yo misma me he inventado sobre los Dragones, curiosidades y también quiero cambiar varios mitos que se tienen sobre ellos.

**Primero empezaremos con las Guardianas**

Apariencia general: 

Física: Sus cuerpos son diferentes, algunos pueden ser altos, bajos, delgados, rellenas… solo tienen en común las escamas en su piel. Les cubren los brazos, manos, pies y piernas; tienen cola, cuernos garras, dientes afilados y ojos de Dragón.

Interna: Desde sus principios las Guardianas tienen que tener el alma de un Dragón, sin ser contaminada por la magia Amatista o la exposición  a los humanos. Se sabrá que su alma es pura solo con pasar a través de cristales, si no se refleja nada está bien, es pura. Pero si se refleja aunque sea una sombra… nadie quiere saber lo que pasa.

Mental: La apariencia mental es parecida a la interna, debe ser pura de pensamientos humanos, no debe ser corrompida por la magia Amatista. La Guardiana debe tener en claro que debe proteger a los Dragones sin importar el costo, sin importarle dar su propia vida.

 

Como iniciaron las Guardianas:

Después de la Creación del mundo tal y como se conoce el Rey de los Dragones sintió curiosidad por los humanos, esas pequeñas criaturas tan diferentes a él. Se camufló entre ellos y conoció a una bibliotecaria, ella prefería la compañía de libros en ves de humanos, su alma y mente eran puras lo que le llamo la atención y decidió cotejarla.   
El resto es muy predecible, ella acepto, crecieron los sentimientos, se casaron; pero él tenia responsabilidades como mantener a los Dragones seguros, igual ella estaba enamorada de él, acepto lo que era.  
Tuvieron una hija, mitad humana y mitad Dragón. Ella fue la inicial, esa fuerza vital para proteger a los Dragones, luego de la muerte de su esposa el Rey Dragón entreno a su hija, Ytere creció y murió.  
Pero dejo a otra pequeña híbrida Dragón-Humano, así se repite la cadena, hasta que su reencarnación vuelva y empiece el nuevo ciclo. El Ciclo de los Dragones.

 

**Historia de los Dragones:**

Como llegaron al mundo: Se sabe que Ocitsim fue el primer Dragón y la primera cosa viva en pisar la tierra, pero se desconoce totalmente que o quien lo creo. Según él lo primero que vio fue un nido lleno de huevos, no se hacia preguntas sobre nada, era como si una fuerza lo estuviera moviendo inconscientemente para protegerlos, y así lo hizo.

Como están actualmente: Después de la traición de Delan todo su territorio fue destruido, Ocitsim murió utilizando todo su poder para dejarlos vivir en esa guía mientras luchaba contra las fuerzas de la magia Amatista.

Ahora viven aquí, una copia de su mundo tienen paz en sus mentes y dolor en su corazón. Su Rey ha muerto, y no logro coronar a Ytere como el Nuevo Ciclo, el Ciclo de los Dragones.

Su futuro es incierto, la única esperanza para ellos recae en una joven que ha sido ocultada del mundo humano. Así que…

¿Cómo Ytere de los Dragones del Oeste lograra salvarlos en un mundo donde ni siquiera los humanos pueden sobrevivir?

 

**Rey de los Dragones:**

Ya hemos contado su historia lo mas simple posible. Ahora nos enfocaremos en sus poderes.

Poderes: Como el ser mas poderoso en este mundo su lista de poderes es larga, el mas destacable es dar la vida al territorio de los Dragones y alimentar las fuentes de energía. El segundo es poder transformar a las Guardianas de humanas a Humano-Dragón, luego a Dragón. (Nunca se le ha visto cambiar a una Guardiana para que fuera un Dragón total, solo se utiliza ese poder la Ceremonia de Coronación).

El tercero es obviamente controlar, por así decirlo, el pensamiento de los Dragones. No lo controla totalmente, sino mas bien, influye en que no ataquen a los humanos ni traspasen su territorio.

Todos los Dragones son conscientes de eso, lo aceptan ya que saben que él siempre ha buscado la paz para ellos.

 

**Nido:**

Apariencia: Los huevos son aproximadamente de 30cm, forma ovalada, el color del huevo definirá el elemento del Dragón que esta en su interior.

Localización: El nido representa un comienzo de vida, por lo tanto debe estar muy protegido, la mayoría de los Dragones Normales son los encargados de cuidar a los Dragonets. Por lo general el Nido debe estar cerca del Rey, para una mayor protección.

Aunque los Dragones Normales se le relaciona con cuidar a los huevos y los Dragonets, todos los Dragones los resguardan con recelo. Cuando un Dragón da a luz, trasladan los huevos al Nido Principal.

Uno de los padres, generalmente la hembra, suele ubicar la camada en el Gran Nido. El Nido consiste en un montículo o foso donde los padres recolectan los huevos y los entierran en arena, tierra, nieve, hojas o cualquier medio que mejor se adapte al dragón y al medio ambiente.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, no se que poner aquí.


End file.
